


Which is Which

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, NSFW, Size Difference, Threesome, charr - Freeform, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus, a charr mist warrior, has fallen love with an asura named Nix. She has a twin sister, who's grown rather curious about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which is Which

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off characters that belong to EthanW. You can find his awesome artwork at http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can get updates on my fics at http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/

              The soothing, steamy water felt almost as good as the little asura nestling against his flaccid cock. Cyrus let his breathing slow down at its own pace, coming back from the pleasure high of sex with Nix. They’d taken one of the krewe’s spa rooms to themselves, and spent most of the afternoon just relaxing in the hot tub, snuggled close, neither bothering with swimwear around their lover. After a while, they couldn’t resist each other, and made love without even getting out of the water. Nix now rested on top of him, her legs on his chest and her head snuggled close to the muscle that just filled her, nearly half the width of her head and equally as long.

              Cyrus leaned his head back, his white horns nearly poking into the tiles outside the tub. He often wondered what some of his warband would think about taking an asura for a lover. He certainly never expected it. Nix proved herself as strong of a fighter as any charr in the mist wars, where they first met. He was fascinated by her since then. Before he knew it, he was attracted to this woman that he could pick up off the ground with one claw. She possessed no horns or fur. Biology prevented them from having children. But she was perfect.

              Nix felt the same about him. He was her big, furry boyfriend, and no one was better. She’d love him just for how kind and gentle he was, how he treated everyone with respect, his wonderful humor. The ability to trust him with your life on the battlefield, his bone shattering strength, all this Nix loved. Quality of sex simply came as a bonus.

              She’d struggled the first couple of times. Even humans could prove a challenge to asura, depending on the girl and just how endowed the human was. Charr surpassed even the norn average in size, but Nix didn’t give up. She practiced with some larger toys, and soon enough, taking him came with ease, as well as a lot of pleasure. She’d never physically be able to hilt him entirely, but Cyrus’s moans and groans and orgasms certainly showed he didn’t mind.

              “Mmm…” Nix squeezed Cyrus’s balls, and gave his cock a playful pat.

              Cyrus stirred from his afterglow. “Trying to warm me up for another round?”

              “No, I just like how it feels,” she said, nuzzling against his length.

              “Feel free to use it as a pillow more often. I don’t mind.”

              Nix giggled, and Cyrus grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, flipping her around so he could look her in the eyes. She planted her feet on his thighs and tilted her head up to kiss him, scratching under his chin as she did so. That got the low, rumbling growl out of him that she never tired of hearing.

              “So, I wanted to ask you about trying something different,” she said.

              “What’s that?”

              “Bring my twin sister into the bedroom with us.”

              “Really now?” Cyrus tried imagining it. A copy of his love, peach skin with brown spots, golden orange hair, green eyes. He never caught them wearing different outfits, telling them apart was rather difficult at first, until he learned the subtle differences in speech and attitude. In looks, there were no differences.

              Taking a different woman to bed gave Cyrus no concern. He and Nix shared a peculiar arrangement, a sort of halfway point between a dedicated and open relationship. They only felt love for one another. Only with each other did they go on dates, write letters, buy gifts, hold close late at night. Marriage already lingered on the edge of Cyrus’s mind.

              Despite their unbreakable loyalty, sex without their lover came with no concern. As part of her job, Nix gave rather special treatment to coworkers and a few valuable customers in her krewe’s hot springs and spa. Cyrus often left for weeks at a time, to fight in the mists or make a visit to the Black Citadel. Without Nix to warm his bed, he found Charr women who were searching for a quick knot with no attachment. Their arrangement seemed strange even to themselves, but it worked. Now Nix offered for Cyrus to both sleep with her and use their openness at the same time.

              “Was this your idea or hers?”

              “Xia asked me,” she replied. “She’s always been curious about you. I gave her some of my bigger toys to practice with, in case you said yes.” She rubbed her fingers against his chest fur, feeling the muscle underneath. “What do you think?”

              “It would be weird, that’s for sure. Like sleeping with two of you.”

              Nix giggled. “If you want, you can call us both Nix while we do it,” she said. “Pretend like you really are. You’ve been pretending I’m Nix for quite some time today already.”

              Cyrus shook his head. “If Xia wanted to pull that trick on me, she should have done it a long time ago. You may send a picture of you two, and I’d have to ask which one is which, but when I get up close, I can’t be fooled. I know your scent.”

              “Damn,” she said. “I was hoping to watch your eyes pop out of your head when I said that.”

              “Sorry.” He gave her cheek a tender lick. “But sure. I’m up for this.”

              “Great!” Nix wrapped her arms around Cyrus’s neck, and he patted her on the back, his hand nearly spanning the length of her torso. “Tomorrow, after dinner. We’ll give you a night to remember.”

 

**

 

              After their relationship became serious, Nix ordered an extra large bed for her living quarters in Jinxx’s lab, which appeared normal size to Cyrus. He relaxed shirtless against the pillows, swishing his long, black tail back and forth, taking in the familiar flowery scents Nix used to liven up the room. He never quite figured out what they smelled like, and it always troubled his curiosity. He’d stopped himself from pausing to sniff a flower in front of his warband multiple times, to save himself from hours of ridicule. He could just ask Nix what the scent she used was, but he traveled Tyria often enough. He’d find it, buy a bouquet of it, and deliver it to her personally.

              The mechanical _woosh_ of the metal bedroom door stirred him from his daydreaming, and Nix stepped in with Xia, letting it slide closed again behind them. Or did Xia step in with Nix? Unless he was right next to her, or heard her talk, they really did look alike enough to confuse him. They wore loose, matching red dresses made of decent fabric, their hair braided in ponytails. They came in holding hands, smiling warmly and stopping at the foot of the bed. Just looking at them, knowing what was to come, he already felt a stirring beneath his shorts.

              “Alright, talk so I can tell which of you is which,” Cyrus said.

              The sisters looked at each other, winked, and said nothing, instead climbing onto the foot of the bed. They stood up again, and Cyrus noticed they were both barefoot. They looked down at him, continuing to grin with a giddy gleam in their eye, and he was stuck. Even if just one of them spoke, if they got closer to his face so he could smell them, he’d know. It was strange not to know. It was aggravating not to know. It was arousing not to know.

              “Well Nix, you have me fooled. For now.”

              They knelt down in between his outstretched legs, and each turned to massage one of his calves, staying silent as still water. They rubbed and scratched into his fur, calling forth some low growls from the back of his throat. The twins were masterful at giving massages, one of the many talents they held as employess at the krewe hot springs. They moved down to his feet, rubbing away any leftover soreness in them, then up to above his knees. Cyrus felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into the bed. _Her hands,_ he thought to himself, trying to decide whose delicate fingers belonged to his lover. _Damnit, they’re in perfect sync._

After a while of working the muscles in his legs, the twins snuck their hands up farther, underneath his shorts, inches away from his cock. They gripped at his waistband, and slowly pulled down, finding him half hard already, his shaft slowly growing as he watched these beautiful women undress him. When they were done, they stood up at the foot of the bed again, tossing his shorts aside. Both reached up for the shoulder straps of their dresses, and let the gowns drop to their feet. Neither wore anything underneath.

              “Fuck…” that sight got Cyrus’s arousal topped off, and his massive cock stood rigid above his waist. For a charr, it was bigger than average, but not huge. For an asura, it was impossible to hilt. That never stopped Nix from trying.

              “Both of you are beautiful,” Cyrus complimented, letting his eyes dance across their tiny nipples, their spotted skin, their sweet pink folds hiding between their legs. Each sister twirled around, revealing their plump asses, and they brought a hand down to rub in between each other’s cheeks. Cyrus was already hard; now he was aching.

              He glimpsed the hunger in their own eyes when they turned around again, and the teasing was over. They knelt down, much closer to his cock this time, and leaned in close, taking in his musky scent. With a head on either side of his shaft, the twins stuck out their tongues and ran them from the base to the tip.

              “Oh… hnng…” Cyrus grunted, trying hard to keep his composure. This was all new to him. He’d done plenty of crazy things, but never with more than one woman at once. Nix and Xia started licking all over his shaft, bringing their hands forward to play with his balls or aid in their tongue’s work. They were so small, so delicate, there was plenty of room for four hands and two tongues to explore his member, and he found his breath growing heavy as they continued. A drop of pre escaped his tip, and the twins kissed each other at the top of his cock, sharing the sample. That sight alone drove him wild.

              His cock ached harder than ever, but in their their strokes, licks, snd squeezes, he found an answer.  “Nix… you’re the- agh… one on the right…”

              Both twins paused their pleasuring, and frowned. “Damn,” the twin on the left said. “I told you Nix, we give blowjobs differently.”

              Nix shrugged. “Was fun while it lasted,” she replied. “So Cyrus-“ she gave his balls a particularly hard squeeze, in the way that always made him moan. “We’ve given you a bit of a massage, and a bit of oral treatment. What would you like next?”

              Cyrus looked down at the two gorgeous asura in his lap. “I’m sure Xia is here because she wants to feel what that’s like,” he said, pointing down at his cock. “Why don’t you let her give it a go, and come up here?”

              Xia shivered and grinned, giving Cyrus’s cock some more loving rubs while Nix walked up to the head of the bed. Cyrus grabbed her and lifted her above him, as if she weighed no more than a piece of paper. She giggled as he tickled her stomach for a moment, before pulling her in for a quick peck on the cheek.

              “I want to watch her do this,” Nix whispered in his ear.

              “Sure thing.”

              Cyrus lifted Nix up again and turned her around, letting her plant her feet on either side of his head. Now looking up, he saw her obvious arousal, staring at her moist pink folds. He licked his lips, pulled her down into a squat, and set to work.

              “Ah!” Nix shouted when his tongue hit her pussy. Everything about Cyrus was bigger, not just his penis. The hands that gripped her with such strength yet never hurt her, and the tongue that could cover her entire pussy with one lick. She let herself sink into the pleasure, her lips only getting wetter as Cyrus urged the juices out of her.

              Xia watched with glee as her twin’s face turned from calm and collected to lost and dazed. She looked back at Cyrus’s twitching cock before her, and took a deep breath. She’d practiced for a couple weeks with the toys Nix lent her, yet even so, this was a sight to behold. She spent a minute or so just watching Nix get eaten out, fingering herself to warm up a bit. The scene was certainly hot enough to keep her aroused.

              When she felt ready, Xia stood up above Cyrus’s waist; getting on her knees wouldn’t keep her high enough. Nix pulled herself out of her ecstasy for a moment to give her a reassuring nod. She started to lower herself.

              The tip was easy, but Xia quickly became aware of just how large Cyrus was. She gasped at how far her walls stretched to welcome him, and stopped after just a couple inches. She forced her breathing to slow, letting her body relax, then dropped more. Cyrus’s cock throbbed with nearly enough strength to move her. She’d given special service to well endowed asura, a couple humans, even a norn at one point, but this was something else. She admired Cyrus’s control; he made no instinctive thrusts upward, despite how hard she felt his cock twitch and spasm. He filled her to the brim, pushing her walls to their limits. Inch by inch, she dropped, letting her body relax and adjust each step of the way, until at last, his tip reached as far as she could let it go. Gasping for breath, she looked down, amazed at how much she’d taken in, yet equally amazed that there was still some left.

              Cyrus focused on giving Nix as much pleasure as possible, but that didn’t stop his grunts and grumbles as he experienced Xia’s careful descent. Nix was certainly close enough now for him to smell her, he knew he was eating out his lover and not her twin. Even so, Xia’s pussy felt _exactly_ the same as Nix’s. The same wonderful tightness, the same warmth, the same contractions on his cock. It was both the strangest and most arousing feeling he’d ever experienced in the bedroom.

              Nix fought to keep control of herself as Cyrus’s tongue lashed at her folds with relentless vigor. He was assaulting her clit in full force, and she felt an orgasm soon approaching. When she watched her sister bury Cyrus as much as possible, the same limit as her own, that sight pushed her over the edge, and her knees buckled as she came hard. Cyrus held her up, gratefully accepting the wave of cum that hit him, some of it running down his fur, making strands of hair on his chin clump together. When her pleasure high ended, she noticed Xia’s apprehensive expression, her hesitation in lifting up off Cyrus’s cock. She stepped away from her lover’s head, approaching her sister. Cum dripped from between her legs, making miniscule splashes on the bed.

              “Come on, Xia.” Nix caressed Xia’s face with her hands, looking into her eyes. “You can do it.”

              With that, Nix leaned in with an open mouth and pulled her sister into a kiss, their tongues intertwining with each other. Cyrus’s eyes nearly burst out of his head. He didn’t have much time to think about how hot that was, however, as Xia’s confidence grew with the kiss, and she started to raise herself up.

              Difficult to take in, yet now her pussy felt more and more empty as she stood, tasting the sweet saliva of Nix’s mouth. Then Nix’s hands left her face, grabbing at her ass instead, helping her with the ascent. When only the tip remained, she dropped down again, much faster than before.

              “Oh shit…” Cyrus’s head fell back against the pillows. If he continued watching the twins kiss and caress each other while one rode his cock, he might cum already. He wanted to give Xia a nice, long try at taking him.

              The first few bounces gave some discomfort, but Nix’s caressing hands and sweet kisses soothed Xia, and after her body warmed up and relaxed, Cyrus filling her was incredible. She pulled away from the kiss, in need of air, and her breath came in squeaks, gasps, and moans. Nix watched with a wide grin, squeezing her sister’s ass with each bounce.

              With the smallest bit of focus left in her, she noticed Nix left out of any physical pleasure. “Cyrus…” she said between moans, barely able to construct a sentence. “Open your eyes… big boy… watch us…”

              Cyrus couldn’t resist the invitation and opened his eyes. Xia turned Nix around so she was facing him, then wrapped her arms around her. She bit down hard on Nix’s ear, making her cry out, then slid a finger down between her legs, pushing two inside her pussy. Cyrus managed to look away before, but now his eyes were glued to the sight. While Xia continued to send waves of ecstasy through his body, now riding his cock with ease, she kept her teeth on his lover’s ear, fingering her at a hard pace, making her legs tremble, her tongue fall out of her mouth. With Nix far away from him again, for a moment, he almost forgot which sister was which. Watching Nix tremble in pleasure invigorated him.

              Nix was putty under Xia’s attacks, but it was Xia who came first. Everything became too much, and she bit even harder on Nix’s ear, her pussy clamping down on Cyrus as her orgasm rocked her body. With a little more, she had her sister cumming on her hand, crying out her name.

              Xia was tight enough; when she came, it spurred Cyrus closer to his end. He’d lasted longer before, but it was too much, the sight of Nix getting pushed to orgasm by her sister, the sound of two girls moaning above his cock. He reached back and grabbed at his horns, trying his best to hold on. “I’m close…” he groaned.

              Hearing that, Nix shooed away Xia’s hands. She jumped across the bed and dropped down next to Cyrus, getting right up to his ear. “She rides well, doesn’t she?” she whispered, giving his ear a lick, which did the opposite of helping Cyrus last longer. “You like her pussy as much as you like mine? Why don’t you show her how much cum a charr can produce?” Another lick to his ear, a louder grunt from Cyrus. “Give her your load. I wanna watch you cum inside my sister. Do it.”

              Cyrus cried out, unable to take it any longer. His hands reached out in a flash and grabbed Xia, slamming her downwards and holding her there. A wave of fear passed over her, but she realized Cyrus hadn’t pulled her farther down than she was capable of going. He knew where to stop. She felt his cock tense inside her, and he came.

              The amount of cum that poured out matched his size. Xia’s eyes rolled back in her head as he filled her with more cum than she thought possible. It felt as if three different asura had just filled her with equally hot loads of seed. The bursts kept coming, and semen started to leak out of her and run down Cyrus’s cock.

              Nix was beyond glad she watched that. She’d shared a boy or two with her sister in the past, but watching her love Cyrus the same way she did was something special to behold. She watched the look of ecstasy on Xia’s face, and thought back to the first time she’d slept with Cyrus, during her time in the mist wars, inside a tiny little tent. She smiled, and when Cyrus finally finished, gave his ear a little nibble. “Well done,” she said.

              Xia let Cyrus relax before sliding off of his cock, letting her walls close once more. She panted for breath, the massive load of cum still swirling in her, leaving her with a wonderfully warm sensation. She slid a finger between her legs and swiped up a mixture of his and her cum, then stuck the finger in her mouth. It tasted different from asuran cum, a more potent flavor. Afterwards, she stepped to the other side of Cyrus, laying down next to him, giving him a twin on each side. This was by far the most tiring sexual experience of her life. If Cyrus had lasted any longer, she may have passed out right on top of him after he came.

              As his cock softened, Cyrus wrapped an arm around both twins, and they placed a hand on his chest. “Well, you ladies were certainly a pleasure,” he said.

              Nix giggled. “I’m glad you liked it,” she replied. “Xia, I’m glad you liked it too.”

              “Just… wow…” was all Xia managed. “I know you love him with all your heart, Nix, but even if you don’t… keep this guy around.”

              Cyrus rubbed Nix and Xia’s backs, turning his head to Xia. “Well it’s your sister that I love with all my heart, but I think I speak for both of us when I say you’re welcome to our bed now and then.”

              “Absolutely,” Nix added.

              Cyrus turned to Nix, and she rubbed at his chest, moving along his neck and up to his cheek. He smiled at her, and they nuzzled their noses together in silent affection.

              “Aww,” Xia broke the moment. “You two are so cute together. I’m gonna go take a shower, I’ll leave you two to do all the post-coitus cuddling.”

              She planted a kiss on Cyrus’s neck, gave his cock a little rub on her way off the bed, then slipped on her gown as easily as she’d slipped it off. Nix and Cyrus both watched her leave, and afterwards Cyrus rolled onto his side, pulling Nix to him with both arms. They closed their eyes, letting their heads rest against each other.

              “Maybe a shower is a good idea,” Nix suggested.

              “Alright, you can take a shower. If you can get out of my hug,” he replied.

              “Come on, that’s not fair.”

              “Neither is you leaving me for a shower.”

              She sighed. “Alright, you win, ya big softie.” She snuggled up against him, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. No matter what they did with others, this was always how it ended. They always came back here, to this bedroom, with the one they loved.

              Although, in the back of both their minds, they wondered at how soon they could arrange another threesome.


End file.
